


Ivy

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times, you don't realize you've been injured until you pass out from blood loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivy

They had been ambushed by a small band of darkspawn while traveling from Redcliffe to the Brecilian Forest, but it wasn’t hard for them to vanquish the darkspawn and resume travel.

They had hardly taken a few steps when Daniella suddenly collapsed. Alistair caught her before she could strike the ground.

"Wynne! I think something’s wrong!" Alistair shouted worriedly as the spirit healer rushed over to them.

"Lay her down on the ground, Alistair," Wynne ordered.

The warden did as he was bidden, and as he stepped back, Leliana gasped at the sight of bright red blood on his armor.

"Daniella has been badly injured, Wynne," the bard exclaimed as Alistair looked down at himself and saw the blood.

"Oh, Maker, please don’t die," Alistair prayed.

"Leliana, keep Alistair calm while I tend to Daniella," Wynne requested, as she began to carefully remove the Warden rogue’s leather chestplate so that she could access her injury easier.

Leliana did as requested, pulling Alistair aside so that Wynne could tend to Daniella’s injury without risk of being distracted by his fretting.

Wynne focused her will on the still-bleeding gash in Daniella’s side, willing the gash to close up and heal before the Warden could bleed out completely. Once she was done, Wynne felt exhausted, but she still needed to do something about the blood Daniella had already lost.

That was when Morrigan suddenly showed up at the spirit healer’s side.

"We have found a place nearby to make camp for the night," she informed the other mage, "Our fearless leader can rest and recover her strength without the aid of magic this time."

Wynne glanced around, looking for Alistair, but he wasn’t present. Sten was, and she gestured at him to come over. “Sten, would you be so kind as to carry Daniella to camp?”

Sten wordlessly nodded and carried the still unconscious Warden.

By the time the four of them reached camp, Alistair and Zevran had most of the tents up and Leliana had started a campfire.

As soon as he spotted them, Alistair abandoned what he was doing and rushed over to take Daniella from Sten.

"Is she okay?" he asked Wynne as Sten gently placed Daniella in Alistair’s arms.

"She’ll be fine, Alistair," Wynne assured him, "She just needs some rest. I was able to heal her injury without any problem."

"This is good to hear," Zevran remarked, coming to stand beside Alistair, "I was concerned when Alistair told me that Daniella had been injured."

Alistair gave the assassin a distrustful look, as though he suspected him of having somehow weakened Daniella’s armor so that a darkspawn blade might pierce it.

Elessar stuck his cold wet nose into Daniella’s side, startling the Warden into wakefulness as she yelped in surprise.


End file.
